Song
by KuraKuraNeko
Summary: A computer program and a hot guy with a phobia of shirts need an Expirement from the School to be a Singer, a program they created, to fix a problem in Com-Net.


_Song_

~Disclaimer! Corrector Yui, Kingdom Hearts, Maximum Ride, Hatsune Miku, Okage: Shadow King or any of the songs in this story belong to me.

1: Planning the Plan

**Somewhere secret...**

"So where is the next Singer?" He asked, knowing that finding her would be a challenge.

"She will not be easy to Grasp, at all. She is very catious and shy."

A girl spoke from across the meeting table. "Why is that? All Singers aren't easy to Grasp, so what makes her more different?"

The leader replied, "She is an Expiriment." And all the people sitting at the table gasped.

I spoke again, since I would be the one to find her. "What does she look like?"

The leader tapped some keys on his laptop and an image with confusing information appeared on the large overhead screen. "This is Expiriment 13."

She was beautiful. Long, graceful dark brown hair, bangs covered most of her face. One thick strip of hair was colored navy blue. She was very bony, considering that she was an Expiriment. She had navy blue eyes laced with white and silver. And then I saw what she was infused with.

"Expiriment 13 is 10% avian, 20% feline, and 70% human."

Sprouted from the top of her head, poking out of her hair, were two navy blue and silver cat ears. Her tail was navy blue with a silver tip.

"And she has wings, which are not shown in this diagram. They are thirteen feet long and she can actually _fly_."

The leader looked at me and gave me the coordinations of Expiriment 13. "IR, are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"Then go, and be careful, please. Don't mess up like last time."

2: Confrontation

The whitcoat threw me against the small cave and shackled my arms to the wall. I growled at him and he drew his hand back to slap me.

But I was quicker. I snapped at him, and caught his hand in my mouth. I crunched down until I tasted blood. And it was the tastiest thing since the I.V.

He yelped and kicked me. Then he ran out of the cave and hollored for another glucose test and to set up another obstacle course.

I knawed at the short chains, only to taste nasty rust. "Yuck," I audibly said.

"I wouldn't eat metal unless you've got a tetinus shot."

Adrenaline started pouring into me, and I prepared to kick someone's guts out.

Instantly bad memories filled my head. Shots, blood drawing needles, mazes.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of said that," something said un-sarcasticaly.

"Come out, so I can bite a finger off! Touch me and you'll find yourself under the Earth!"

And then the thing showed itself. At first I thought that it was another Expiriment.

"And now-" And then it started singing.

"Why would you sing in this heck-hole? Are you mental?"

"Nope." And then I realized my wrists weren't shackled to the wall. I rubbed them, all scratched and red and irritated from the needles, shackles, and just being abused period.

I gaped at it. "How- what..."

"See, they said that Grasping you would be hard. Your kinda straightforward."

"Nuh-uhh!"

And then I heard footsteps. I grabbed it, threw it in the corner, and pretended to be still shackled to the wall. You could hardly see in this dank place, anyway. Well, at least a human couldn't.

As the footsteps neared and came into the underground cave I braced myself. The whitecoat came and, as I thought, shoved a needle into my arm. He mustv'e been either half asleep or drunk because he 'unshackled' me and dragged me out of the cave and up the steps.

What was this new needle's liquid? I started to feel woozy and unfocused. As my tunnel vision got worse, the last thing I saw was the thing staring at me in horror.

3: Weakness

"Hurry, it's waking up."

"Augh! Why'd you bump m-!"

"Oh my God, what did you do to it?"

"You bumped me and I slashed the wing! The boss is going to kill us!"

"Let me just put it back in the basement. No one will notice."

"Right. It'll be like, oh, look! The Expiriment cut itself!"

"Yup. We didn't do it."

"Right. Now just try not to dribble blood on the floor."

"Ok."

"Are you ok? What'd they do to you?"

"Mppmmff...! Don't touch me!" I instantly kicked it away. Then I sat up. "What do you think they did to me? Clean my teeth and give me a lollipop and a sticker?"

And then excrutiating pain throbbed in my left wing. "Oww."

Apparently they operated on it, checking out my bones. But why'd they put the gimungo gash in it? "Hey you, fairy, get away. I don't know why your here, or why your bothering me, or what your talking about. Just let me sulk and wait for my next testing, needle-jabbing, or painful physical labor, ok?"

Apparently he seemed horrified. "You go through that, every day?"

"Yeah. Don't you? What's your number? I'm 13. Although I might die any minute, so don't get to know me well. If your an assasin, please kill me right now. If your some sort of new torture divice, go away. If your a whitecoat, which I don't see a white coat on you, I'll kill you. So be aware."

"... I'm not any of those things. I'm not even an Expiriment. Although I was sent to get you."

"What? To bring me to some other worse School?"

"No. We need you."

"Who? Channel 8 news at 9?" I changed my voice. "Top update: Freaky catgirl with wings gets tortured at a wicked place by evil mad scientists."

"No! I-"

"Shut up! Whitecoat!"

I threw him in the corner again. "Waughh!"

"So Billy got mad, went crazy, and slashed Expiriment 13 while operating?"

"Yup. I was there and tried to calm him down, but he just threw a scapel at me."

"Hmm... Is the subject ruined? Did it bleed to death yet?"

"I dunno."

Two whitecoats walked into the cave and sighted me. The wider, shorter one that was bald and looked like a boss came over to me. Luckily, the 'magic' apperently wore off and I was shackled again.

"Why, hello." Bald Guy said. He kneeled down in front of me.

I growled.

"Are you hurt?" Bald Guy reached out and stroked my head, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

And do you think I was going to answer _that? _Wasn't it flipping obvious! So I growled again. Bald Guy ignored it.

The other guy stepped forward, tall, skinny, with short hair. "Why are you talking to it?" Tall Guy said.

"Because it might be in pain." Bald Guy answered.

NO COMMENT.

"Tch." Tall Guy muttered. "It's an _Expiriment._"

Bald Guy ignored him and kept petting me. Secretly, I would've liked it and purred, if this guy wasn't a crazy maniac that abused and tested on poor humans and made them into something odd or gross.

"Do you want us to treat your cut?" Bald Guy asked nicely.

I glared at him blankly.

"Cash, go get some bandages and cleaning alcohol."

"Yes, Boss." He scurried off, mumbling to himself.

I glanced at the thingie, in the corner, hiding. He also had a blank face.

Knocking my train of thought away, Bald Guy asked, "Do you want some meat?"

Meat? Ohmigod, I hadn't had meat in 4 years! See, living on I.V.s and murky cave water is hard.

I still glared at him, blankly, but this time, softened my expression.

"I see." Bald Guy turned to Tall Guy, coming toward him.

"Here." Tall Guy literally threw the stuff at Bald Guy and muttered something under his breath. He scrambled back up the stairs, swearing.

"C'mon. Show me wings." In most situations, I wouldn't have, but I didn't feel like someone tugging at my wings right now. I also knew I was going to bleed to death if I didn't get it bandaged. So I stretched out my wings, white but speckled light brown near the ends.

"There you go. Good girl."

It stung when he put the alcohol on and cleaned it, but it felt better bandaged.

Bald Guy stood up, wiped grime off his pants, and said, "Now I'll go get that meat." And left.

And that's how stupid me showed all my weaknesses to a whitecoat.

4: Escape From Heck

"Come on, let's go."

"Nooo! I want my food!"

"I'll feed you all the food I have when we go!"

"Wait 'till I get my meat."

"And have them do _what else_ to you? I'm supposed to bring you back unharmed."

"See, is that possible when I'm _here_?" I sneered. "Can't you even tell me your name?"

"I'm IR, I as in pie, R as in car. Now let's go."

"Whitecoat!" And he scrambled back to the corner.

Bald Guy set a strip of meat on a plate in front of me. "Here." And then he unshackled me.

I just stared at him.

"Go ahead, eat."

I didn't trust him. Trust nobody. He'd stab me in the neck. Strangle me. Or something.

It's good to be paranoid.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave." And Bald Guy left.

I snarfled down the food like it was about to disappear.

"Wow, that was a pleasant sight," IR said sarcasticaly. "Now let's go."

"Whitecoat!"

And one came in. He grabbed my shirt collar, pulled it down so you could see my shoulder, and injected me with another fuzzy tunnel-visiony liquid. And I passed out.

And next I knew, I was floating through the nightmaric halls.

Wait, floating?

No, I was being carried.

No, but I was floating.

Augghh!

And we burst out the entrance, and fled far, far away.

Wait, we?

Whatever, I'm going back to sleep.

"Finally, your awake. I thought you were dead."

And I was alerted by the atiseptic smell, needles, white coats. I was back at the School?

"Who?-"

"So she's that next singer? What happened to her?"

I heard a thumping noise. "Shut up, she's an Expiriment!"

"Oh, yeah."

I sat up. "Am I still at the School?"

"Nope. Your here."

"Who the heck are you? Why does it smell like the School, then?"

"Ohhhhh." Two people said together.

"Your in the Infirmitary."

"What's that?"

"Pretty much a hosp-"

"Yes, now let's shush and actually tell our guest what is going on."

I finally gained back my vision, and saw a girl with short blonde hair and little spikes coming out of it and IR standing over me. I was in a large white room, full of about 8 little beds and sanitizer everywhere. An cleaning alcohol smell wafted over me, and made me nausous.

A lean, handsome, dark figure came over to me and I saw that he was tall, with long silver hair and yellow eyes.

I realized I was open to attack and jumped up. "Tell me or I'll rip your throat out."

IR snorted. "Wow, might be the most truthful thing she's said in a year." And the next thing he probably knew was that he was about to go ker-splat to the ground, because I grabbed his hand, jumped out the window, and pulled him up 2,000 feet into the air, my beautiful, brown-speckled wings pushing the atmosphere powerfully.

I forced through my clenched teeth, "Tell me or there's going to be a Code Red in the wheat field."

He dangled helplessly. "AHHHHH! L-le-let me doooowwwwwn!"

I sneered. "Not able to float this high, huh? Maybe next time you won't screw with me."

"Please, bring him down!" I barely heard the girl scream from below.

I yelled back, "Not until I know what's going on."

IR gave me the look. "Put me down right now, young lady!"

"You think that's gonna work?" And I let him go.

He screamed pathetically aaaaaalllllll the way down.

And I flew down and grabbed him a good 500 feet before the ker-splatting zone.

"We'll tell you what's going on!"

"Fine." But only because I didn't want to clean up orange splatter.

I flew back through the broken window and threw IR across the room.

The girl ran to him and Creepy But Calm Dude came over to me. "So she's hooked up with the pumpkin pudding, I presume?" I said loud enough for the girl to hear.

"I am not! Actually, I hate him."

And IR jumped up, came over to me (I was wedged helplessly in the corner) and said, "If you weren't important, I'd kill you."

"And how?"

Creepy But Calm Dude pushed IR and himself back, making me feel less cramped. "Stop, now."

"Dios, ¿por qué no puedo matarla? Permítanme matarla, Xemnas! Ella está siendo nada más que un mocoso! ¿Cómo puede ser la próxima Cantante? Grrr ..." IR screamed in Spanish.

Creepy But Calm Dude replied back in Spanish. "Silencio, IR. Usted está haciendo su miedo. Ella sólo va a conseguir más nervioso y ataque. Usted no quiere que, sabe usted?"

IR looked away. "Todavía quiero matarla, sin embargo."

"Kay, can we actually talk in English now? I'm kinda still confused."

Creepy But Calm Dude said, "Hello, Expiriment 13. I am Xemnas-"

IR butt in. "Yes, the grande jefe."

Xemnas ignored him. "The girl over there is Venus. And him-" he pointed to IR- "you very well know as IR." IR let out a little "Humph."

Xemnas continued. "He's usually not like this. Just a bit overcome with emotion."

"Am not!"

"Stop it now. You are acting such of a child. I thought that you had more authority than that. You treat our _miedo invitados _with such low respect. I know she almost let you splat. But, as I said, she is a miedo neko."

"Can we please speak English?"

IR started toward the door.

"IR!" Xemnas called. "Why don't you take the Singer to her room?"

He glanced back and nodded. Who was this 'Singer'?

5: Return- Way Too Soon

"This is your room." IR said with a straight face.

"My... room?" I glanced around to see a wooden table, a flat bed on the floor, colored blue, and a-! "Ohmigosh!"

IR looked at me blankly. Probably still mad about me dropping him 2,000 feet up in the air. "It's just a table and a bed."

I pointed. "And that thing!"

"The patio?"

It had glass doors, and a _gigantorism _porch. Two fancy chairs and a table, with a bottle of wine on it, sat on the porch. The point?

It was open-aired.

I ran out the doors and onto the patio.

"No, no! Don't j-"

Too late! I leaped into the fresh nightime air and unfurled my wings, feeling the refreshing free feeling. Feathers flew all over, making it seem dramatic.

When was the last time I flew?

The tag on my shock tracker flew into my face. I ignored it.

Instead I faced IR, dumbfounded, and stated, "Hey, you. I need food." Because of my, er, _conditions_, I need to have at least 3,000 calories per day.

IR got snappy again. "Excuse me, but _moi_ has a name!"

I got sarcastic again. "First, like I _don't _have a name, and second, wrong grammar."

"How should you know?" Oooooooooh... you shouldn't of said that.

I glared at him coldly, and took off with a huff.

I barely heard him say, "Aiy."

"YOU WHAT?"

"It wasn't me, she just took off."

Xemnas gaped at me. "Yeah, after you reminded her of the School."

He pointed meanly at me. "You do know that they have to find her? She still has that tracker on! They can come and capture her anywhere!"

Yeah, I shouldv'e taken that off. But she was a jerk.

Xemnas turned extremely red-faced. "You will find her, and you will find her NOW!"

"Yes, Xemnas."

Now what?

**At the School**

He came in with more experimental needles. Entering Expiriment 13's cave, he gasped.

Running to the speakerphone, he screamed into it, "Mayday! Mayday! Expiriment 13 is gone!"

All of the rumbling around scientists stopped and listened. The boss came up to him and asked, "What is this nonsense?"

"E-expiriment 13 is gone!"

"What? Alright-" he picked up the speakerphone from him. "Send out the Erasers!"

Where the heck was I going? I mean, I have pretty much a compass built inside of me, but what I meant was, I don't know what I am aiming to go to!

So I just silently kept flying for a while, thinking to myself. What the heck was going on?

The School was a place where whitcoats (the name speaks for itself) cruelly infused any different type of DNA with human DNA. And tested the subjects. Needles, races, you name it. Horrible. They then called them by their number of when they were made. Like me. Expiriment 13.

Then they made Erasers. Ugly, half wolf, half human things. Gross.

And you wanna know the sad thing? One of the scientists actually made his own 8-year-old _son _into one. It's a sad, twisted world, right?

Catching me by alarm, my tracker made a horrible BEEP noise. Then it shocked me. Really bad. It hurt.

So I fell from the air, luckly I wasn't that high up, so I didn't go smush. I just went smash. Really hard. I heard my shoulder go _crack!_ when I fell and probably broke it. No biggie.

And then something kicked me. I looked up to see Ari. You remember the son-turned-Eraser I was talking about? Yup, that's Ari.

"It was really cool when you pulled that disappearing trick back at the School." He had my neck gripped so tightly I got tunnel vision. I was raised about a foot off the ground. "But now we are going back."

And then he slapped me so hard I fainted.

I tracked her tracking device and found her 5 miles away from the castle. So I searched for her, and couldn't find her anywhere.

Xemnas was going to kill me.

So I went back anyway. What choice did I have?

When I got back, Xemnas looked extremely worried. Oh, and did I mention that he was actually quite young? He always wears a tuxedo, usually silver to match his hair and yellow eyes, but doesn't wear an undershirt under and always has it opened up? So his muscles and six-pack are showing? Quite inapropriate.

But, he's the grande jefe. What could I do? (For those of you who don't know what grande jefe means, those who neglected to take Spanish in school, it means 'great boss' in Spanish. So there. I know Spanish.)

"Great of you to come, IR. But I've got bad news. They've got her, and this time I'm gonna Grasp her."

"No, I'm coming, too!"

"Fine, we'll both go."

6: Curiosity Killed Cat

I woke up to find my wrists shackled to the walls again, and this time, my neck, too. But it was different.

This time I found another Expiriment next to me, unshackled.

"You escaped? How?" He was _hot! _Long, dark black hair. Silver eyes laced with red and a dark, ominous look.

But I was still careful. "Long story."

He was also just like me. Well, not look-wise, but he was infused with the same exact things. He had silver cat ears and black wings.

"Shh, one's coming."

And then a whitecoat came in, it was Tall Guy. Remember him, with Bald Guy? He had nothing in his hands, he just came in and kneeled in front of me.

I growled at him.

It mustv'e scared him, because he left.

I thought that Hot Guy wouldv'e done something, but when I focused I could see that he actually was shackled by his wrists.

Bummer.

It was maybe 3 hours since I was back, and then all of a sudden something poked my back. I couldn't move my head, so I just growled at nothing. Then I heard IR say, "And we are back for the rescue! Again."

"About time. Get me out."

Then Hot Guy growled. "Don't worry, it's just them." I reassured.

"Them?" Hot Guy looked confused. I whispered to IR, "Get him out, too. He's really hot."

"No way! I'm just here to get you."

"Me too!" Xemnas whined.

"Xemnas, go pick his locks. IR, sing your little sing-song dance and get me outta here."

"Why don't you sing it yourself?"

"Whhaaattt?"

"Your the Singer, you can Sing."

"You suck."

"No, just get it out from your pretty hea-"

I gaped at IR. "Ohmigosh you think I'm pretty?"

"Um-no-ye-no!"

"I'm ugly?..."

"I didn't mean-"

"Whatever. Just let me Sing a little singy-songy."

He sighed. And-ohmigosh- I started singing.

"Easy come, easy go.

That's just the way it goes.

Take, take, take it all.

But you never give."

Xemnas looked proud. IR looked astonished. And so did I- my chains broke completely. So did Hot Guy's.

IR looked at Xemnas. "Is that normal? She Sang a very high level Song."

Xemnas shrugged. "She's special."

"But- the Song of Regret?"

"I dunno."

IR looked at me. "What else can you pull out from your head?"

"Ummm... Can we do this somewhere else?"

"No. Sing one right now, so we can return to the castle."

"It's like I'm in a dream

But when I wake up that moment your still here with me.

So take me away

Take me away!"

And the next moment we were all standing in my room, I was laying on my bed.

7: Naming and Fighting

"Good job, big shot."

"I wanted to see what else she could do!"

"You didn't need to make her use up all of her Energy."

"Whatever."

"You know, your starting to actually have a personality!"

"Grrr..."

I woke up to the scent of food.

After sprinting to the dining room, I screamed, "Pancakes!"

Xemnas took off his apron. "Yup. My special recipe." He said in an Italian accent.

In the middle of the table was a big plate stacked with about 20 pancakes. I pulled it over to me and snarfled them down.

IR looked at me. "That mu- ACK!"

"Muack?"

He hit Xemnas. "Why'd you elbow me?"

Xemnas shrugged and took a bite of Special K.

They were keeping something from me. "So, what's all this stuff about a 'Singer'?"

They looked at each other. Xemnas got up and got a glass of orange juice. IR got up and left the room.

"Heeeeellllooooo? I asked a question."

Xemnas put two fingers under my chin and pushed my head up. I saw that he had no shirt on, again. What was up with him? "We'll tell you. IR's just going to get some papers."

And then IR came back, with papers. He set them on the table and they just looked like bills. "It's Verizon, again."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "I told you to get the papers, not the mail."

"Oh. Well they needed to be gotten anyway."

"Just sit, stupid."

I hummed a song, too. Except I knew what the words meant. But I don't know where I got the song. Songs didn't play often in the School.

"Do you know that song?"

Xemnas caught me by suprise. "Not really. I think it's called Love Like Woe."

Whatever. "Sterio Love, Just a Dream, Like a G6... What the heck am I saying?"

"Not the songs I would pick, but sure." IR handed me a paper and pen. "Can you write down any others?"

I wrote down at least 50 songs.

"Um? It seems we have an advanced Singer." Xemnas said.

"Advanced? More like expert!"

"I couldv'e wrote more, but my hand hurts. And it's still, like, punctured... I guess."

I ate the rest of the pancakes while Xemnas and IR murmered. "Any sausage?"

Without looking, Xemnas pushed me a plate. I ate them, too.

All of a sudden, I heard very slight footsteps from outside. My ears instantly perked up and they noticed. I turned and got out of my chair. Xemnas tried to, but I whispered, "Sit."

"Little pigs, little pigs, let us come in."

IR's eyes widened, and Xemnas obviously was scared. I sniffed. 20, maybe 30 of them?

I could take em'.

The doors flew open and Erasers poured in. Xemnas grabbed a chair and tried to strike one on the head. It broke, but the Eraser just grinned and swatted him like he was a fly, and he flew to the wall. IR screamed like a little girl when one grabbed him. I ran over and kicked it's neck, hearing a nasty _crack _and the Eraser crumpled.

So I went through like that, kicking necks and chopping limbs. _Pop, crack, crunch. _

Finally, they all retreated except the poor saps I killed by snapping their necks. I just threw them out, like trash. Yummy.

I went to Xemnas, who pretty much played dead during the whole thing.

Did he _play _dead, or _was_ dead, after I saw he wasn't moving. At all.

Then he stirred, and slurred, "Fine."

A muffled yell came from a cabinet. An Eraser had shoved IR into a cabinet.

_Note to self: IR is cabinet-shovable._

Besides some glass cuts on IR and a couple bruises on Xemnas, they were fine. I was really bruised and had a really deep, gross cut on my arm but I was walking and breathing, so that cut it for me.

"It hurts." IR complained.

"Shut up, wimp. Imangine what I went through pretty much every day?"

He went silent.

"Yeah. So shut it."

Xemnas looked scared. "What were those?"

"Erasers. They are trying to get me back, oh, where is the other guy, you know, dark hair, hot-"

"Excuse me?"

I blushed. Then I saw him on the stairs. "If you woke me up, I wouldv'e helped. Those things deserve to be killed."

He slept through it?

"Oh, and I'm Expiriment 8."

Xemnas perked up. "Time for research." And he hurried down some stairs.

I shrugged at IR. "Better sing the Clean-Up song, IR. God knows I ain't doing this."

"Whaaaaaat? You expect me to clean this up? You did this, young lady!" He pointed a finger at me. And then at the broken glass, the chopped table, food on the floor.

I shrugged again. "Fine, I'll help. But I don't got no money, do you better start surfin' on eBay."

He started saying something and I said, "Remember, the Erasers taught me that you are perfectly cabinet-shovable."

He gulped. "This can hold for now, just come down with me and I'll fix up us."

"If you mean fix up by getting a swimming pool, I'm in."

"We'll obtain a swimming pool sometime this lifetime, OK? Just come on."

He led us down to the Infrimary. "Um, you, you don't really need to be here."

Expiriment 8 said, "I have a na-er. No. I don't."

"I want a name, too!" I jumped up and down. "IR, how much does a name cost?"

"A name? I don't think you can buy a name."

Xemnas came into the Infrimary. "Hey-"

I jumped into his way. "What's my name?"

He read off some papers. "Felinus-carnovourus-avianic-13-omnivourus-femaleus-wi-"

"That's a horrible name! I want a different one!"

"Then give yourself one."

I blinked at that statment. "Um. Cat."

IR smirked. "Wow, your creative." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"I'm Hawkdream."

"Cat and Hawkdream." I recited. "Yeah, like a couple."

IR snorted.

"IR and Xemnas sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-"

"Ok, that's just unfair. I deserve better then _him_."

IR hit me. "That wasn't a good idea." I said slowly. Then I got really close and whispered, "Run."

He screamed and scrammed. I chased him, occasionally snapping if I got close enough to him.

When was I going to get some flipping answers?

8- Practice Makes Perfect!

I hummed all the next day. Occasionally IR or Xemnas would ask me what I was humming, and I'd say, "World is Mine or Raise Your Glass or What's My Name" or something else. They were really interested why I was singing songs in different lauguages like World is Mine or Be my Sacrifice.

IR hummed all day, too. I wonder what's up with that. He mostly hummed Ode to Joy or Corrector Yui Openings. I wonder why Corrector Yui Openings.

Xemnas tapped my shoulder while I was drawing. "Watcha drawin'?"

I looked up at him. "IR." And then he seemed to notice why IR was holding a basket of fruit.

"Can you do something with me?"

"Like what?"

"Well, not me. IR." IR seemed to look worried.

"But he's posing."

"He can pose later. Your doing a duet with him."

"Oh, God. What song?" IR dropped the fruit.

Xemnas grinned. "Her choice."

"Ooh! I wanna do Good Girls Go Bad!"

IR groaned. Xemnas shooed us into the living room. "Just do whatever part."

I started Singing. "I know your type, boy your dangerous.

Yeah your that guy. I'd be stupid to trust.

But just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me wanna lose control."

And then IR sang the next part. He sang smoothly, proudly. But obviously he wasn't sure about this Song. "She was so shy. 'Till I drove her wild.

I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go bad."

"I was hangin' in the corner with my five best friends. I heard that you was trouble but I couldn't resist."

"I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go-"

We sang together. "Good girls go bad."

Xemnas clapped. "Good!"

I stretched. "So what was this for?"

"To see if you could do a Duet."

"When's food time?"

"Soon. You like lasagna?"

"Yuck, no. I'll get something."

I pulled out my wings, stretching them slightly so I didn't whap anyone. I felt slightly embarassed when IR looked at me like a freak and yelled out, "Well, would you flipping want these?" I ran off to my room and jumped off the patio, whipping out my wings before I splatted. I circled the castle for a bit, and then landed in the huge backyard. I lied down and stretched, still having my wings out. It was winter, and snow gently flowed down. I didn't care that I was wet from the snow and freezing. I had worn a cami and light lounging pants.

The sun had set an hour ago, and I gazed at the almost-full moon. I heard something and looked behind me.

"I thought that you might be cold." IR was holding out a gray sweatshirt.

I took it from him and sat up. I put it on and stared at the moon like I was in a trance. After a while I noticed that he was shivering and wondered why he bothered to come out here. I moved my wing so it was around him like a blanket, and he touched my feathers very lightly.

After about a minute I stood up and said, "Let's go back, it's cold."

When I came back inside Xemnas had a cup of hot cocoa on the table. "Bon appetite."

I poked at it. "Does it have marshmallows?"

"Ummm... I don't know."

I looked at him fiercely, and then grinned. "It does." And then I eargerly sipped it and burned my tounge. "Ohmigosh it's _hot_!"

IR looked at me funny. "That's why it's called _hot _cocoa."

"Oh. See, I didn't know that."

Hawkdream walked down the stairs and looked at IR and Xemnas accusingly. "You didn't think that I'd find out what was on your computer, did you?" He looked scary when he was mad.

"How did you find out our passwords?" Xemnas looked terrified.

"Easy. You both mumble them when you type them in." He pointed at IR and said, "Yours is cupcakelove35." He pointed at Xemnas. "Yours is IR_is_pointless805."

IR blushed and glared at Xemnas, who was whistling and looking at the wall.

"You have files on Cat! What, have you been spying on her? I traced them back all the way to as far as 3 years ago! You are-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Chunks from 4 stories landed on top of us and the explosion murdered my eardrums. A couch fell on me, knocked the wind out of me, and I fainted.

I know, I have problems with that.

The next thing I knew was that someone was shaking me. "Wake up. Xemnas just left a plate in the oven. Wake up! Please..."

"Seriou-" I gagged and realized my throat felt like heck.

IR said, "Probably just dust." And went to Xemnas, who was removing some sort of substance from the oven.

So it turned out the whole castle didn't kaplode, I know, I'm dramatic. The oven just blew up some stuff, and a little debris were piled around. I was right about the couch landing on me, though. I pushed it off and jumped to Xemnas too.

"Is that seriously a plate?" Hawkdream asked, gawking at the substance.

"It used to be." Xemnas said. "IR, go break the piggy banks. We need a new oven. And couch."

"Why?" IR asked.

Xemnas pointed to the couch, where it was broken in half. "Cat happened to it."

I blushed.

Xemnas looked at me and said, "Why'd you have to break it?"

I tried to say something, but just gagged. It hurt sooo much! I also had a killer headache, to make it 10 times better.

"What's wrong?"

I pointed to my throat, and made an X over it.

"You lost your voice?" Hawkdream guessed.

I shook my head angrily. I tried rubbing my temples.

"Headache?" Xemnas guessed.

I gave him a thumbs up, and rubbed my throat.

"It hurts?" said Hawkdream.

I gave another thumbs up. How the heck could I signal _'sick'_? God, I hate chrades!

I pretended to cough, and sneeze, and shiver. Then I showed how small a virus was with my fingers.

"Augh, why can't you just write it down?" Xemnas yelled. He shoved paper and a pen at me.

I wrote _I feel lik krap and cant tak at al_. They all burst out laughing. And why was this funny?...

So I punched Xemnas in the gut. Breathelessly, he said, "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Thank God none of them are mind-readers, because my mind was very violent then.

I also hate boys.

"Report!"

The lower-class officer solemly said, "We missed our target. Although we have the perfect plan for the next attack."

He swiveled in his chair, thinking. "Tell me, and you might possibly live."

The officer nodded eagerly. "You see, Expiriment 13 had two others with it, most likely the kidnappers. So, we take one of them and swap it with a clone. The clone leads 13 somewhere desolate, and the Erasers swoop in and grab both of them."

"And which one do we kidnap?"

"Hm, there was an odd orange thing and a human. I think the orange thing, because it seemed more naive."  
>"Okay, you handle the whole thing. I'll get the scientists to make the clone."<p>

He gulped. "When, sir?"

"Tonight, of course."

9: Decieved

"IR? What's wrong with you today?" I wrote on a board. It turns out I probably had strep. Yuck.

"Me? Nothing. Wassup with you?"

I hit him. "IR doesn't say 'wassup'!" I managed to choke out.

"Drop it, drop it! Wha are we doin' today?"

"Xemnas! IR had a personality transplant!" I yelled accusingly.

"IR, I told you no!... Did he have the facial reconstruction done, too?"

I sighed and pointed a finger at him. "You _are not _IR."

"What-" was all I could say before they threw me in the closet.

There was another me- no, that wasn't possible. A mirror was just in the way, I guess. Reflective.

What happened?

"He's a clone from the School. I know it. It's not IR." I explained to Xemnas. We duct-taped him and threw him in the closet.

"Then where is the real IR?"

"I'm guessing at the School. They kidnapped him and set this one as a decoy so they could capture me while I'm sick and weak."

"So let's pull another rescue missi-"

I put my finger to my mouth. _Steps. On the roof. _Why do I have to fight every single day of my flipping life?

Wait!

I tapped Xemnas and whispered a plan into his ear.

"It's too risky. Who knows what they would do to you?"

"It's the only way to save IR..." And the steps were gone.

"They're gone."

"I know. I'll just go fly, alone. Remember, come in two days if I need backup. Right?"

"Right! Be careful, please, Cat."

"I'll try."

I took off through a window, and flew towards nowhere.

See, getting caught is easy.

A couple minutes after I took off, the Erasers came, they were probably walking on our roof, looking for me. And I made their life so much easier.

Ari was with them, and he grabbed me. I was just hovering, pretending that I didn't see them.

"Oh no. How did you ever find me." I acted badly.

"Heh heh. This time your not leaving, sicko!" Ari sneered.

"Oh no, oh no. Don't make me go back." I am a horrible actor, just so you know.

He leaned into my ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret. We got one of your pals locked up, and it ain't perty. Ok? Just a nice little tip to get you worried."

IR! What were they doing to him?

Ari threw me into a truck, and I thumped onto a hard floor. Ow. Then he came in and duct taped my mouth and my arms and feet together.

_Don't worry. _I thought. _I'm not trying to get out this time. This time I'm saving a friend. My best friend. Who feeds me pancakes._

I love pancakes.

The truck bumped all the way to the School, where they stopped in a field and unloaded me. Then they brought me back to the caves, and threw me in a different one than last time.

This one had a locked cell door. It was heavy metal, maybe a foot thick.

I was locked in almost all ways. Wrists, neck, ankles, waist. Tail.

They really didn't want to lose me again.

"Augh! You were captured again?" A cute little girl voice said.

I glared at her. She was maybe 6, had wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Like an angel. "Who are you?"

She giggled. Maybe she was demented for giggling in this place. "I'm Expiriment 21. IR told me about you."

"How do you know him?"

"Mistress, I'm right here, and I am still not comprehended?"

I looked at him, and didn't even beleive it was IR. He was dirty and dusty. "IR! Oh my God, your OK!"

"I don't know if you'd call 'kidnapped and dirty' OK, but sure."

The little girl came up to me and said, "He's cute. Where'd you pick him up?"

I tried to hit her with my head. "Excuse me, before a six-year-old starts hitting on my friend, can I be explained to?"

She smiled. "IR came here and fixed me. He said he was kidnapped. And I have wings, just like you!"

I glared at IR. "And did you tell her what flipping type of soap I use?" I said sarcasticaly.

"Dove?"

"Augghhh! Does everybody know my life?"

They both laughed. What was so flipping funny? "Ok, IR. I came to rescue you, but before I can do that you have to sing a singy-songy."

He stared at the floor. "I don't have enough Spirit."

"So, your like, possessed now? By a ghost or something?"

"No, mistress! Get ahold of your mind!"

I felt fuzzy, like, everything was exagerated. I could hear faint shuffling, but it sounded extremely loud and disembodied. Everything I touched, the floor, the chains, it felt like, like nothing. It just drove me crazy. Like I belonged in an asylum. Which I probably do.

So I just closed my eyes and said nothing, occasionaly jerking towards nowhere.

"Mistress Cat? Are you well?"

"Nope. I'm crazy. I need... nuthouse..." I started slurring like I was drunk. "Fruit cake..."

"What's wrong with her? Is she Expiring?"

That seemed to shock me enough out of it. "Expiring? I.. I'm... dying, aren't I?"

"No, mistress. Your fever's just breaking."

"Oh my God! My head's... exploding! Wheeeeee..." I slurred. "I'm drop-dead gorgeous!" I reterned back to La-La Land.

"Now what do we do? If they come back, they'll see her, and since she's sick, they'll kill her." 21 paused. "Wow, your thoughts are confusing."

"My... thoughts? What do you mean?" IR looked confused.

She grinned. "I know now. Since her fever's so high, she'll hallucinate, and might sightsee a way to escape. I'll read her's now."

"Read what?"

"Her mind, of course!" She said casually.

"No parachute! Nooooo!" I yelled.

Leaving IR baffled, Expiriment 21 closed her eyes. I felt nothing at all. "She's in alot of pain. But- a crack in the wall?"

"One of the Expiriments is screaming! Shut it up, Alfonzo!" a whitecoat yelled from above the sub-terrainian.

"IR, hit the wall with a rock. Hurry, we're running out of time."

I heard a _thump _and something cracked.

With a tap, IR broke all the chains. He grabbed me and I just fuzzed out.

I love it when I do that.

Expiriment 21 sat across the table, quietly munching on bacon at 2:30 in the morning. Hawkdream was next to me, with only a glass of orange juice. His ankle was intwined with mine, which made me blush. He seemed perfect...

Whatever. So I loved him, okay?

Never mind. Xemnas told me to come here, for some reason at flipping 2:30 A.M. God.

"I'll go straightforward with this."

"What is so important that you have to wake us up this early?" I sneered.

"You have to get ready for school!"

I won't waste your time with the following hour-long argument. Let's just say that it wasn't very pretty.

After I calmed down, I asked, "Who's driving?"

"IR, of course."

"Whaaaaaat?"

So I got ready, and of course, IR drove me to school. Or heck. Whatever you might like to call it.

"Remember, no fighting, no flying, don't take your hat off, no killing people, no backtalking to the teachers. If there is an emergency, stay with the teachers and act like a normal kid, okay?" IR lectured.

"Sure."

"_No flying. At all._"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Come on, we're here!"

I hopped out onto the sidewalk and whispered, "No promises."

"So you're new?" A girl asked me while I walzted around, waiting for 7:30. The bell would ring, and they would let us go to our lockers.

She had short, sandy hair and a skirt and sweater on. "Yeah." Oh my God, this was pretty much the first time a regular human, besides Xemnas and the whitecoats, had ever talked to me.

"You need help getting around?" she asked.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"I'm Diamond, but my friends call me Dye. Like, food coloring, not dying." she giggled.

"I'm Nekomi Mi. Or Cat."

"Hey look, it's the new loser! She must be fashionaly challenged, considering that baggy top and plain skirt! Ugh!" Someone yelled.

My fists curled up.

Dye put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, those girls are just snobs. Just ignore 'em."

"Hey Dye, are you a part of her club, too? The Crappy-Girl Club?"

"Watch out, you don't wanna be in my way." I gently pushed Dye outta the way and walked to the snobs.

"Hey Shy, watcha doin' tomarrow? Going to Sears to get some lawnmower clothes?"

I slugged her in the head. "WTF,-"

"Just so you know, bee-ach, if you get me angry, you'll regret it dearly." I gave her my evil eye, which is about the scariest thing that you could imangine.

She prissly got up and strutted away, off to look at the 6th grade volcanoes. Her little minions followed her very fast when I glanced at them.

"Whoa, Cat! How'd you do that?" Dye exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Got skills. Could kill her in one shot."

"Okay, now, I seriously doubt that."

Ring, ring.

Xemnas and Hawkdream went to go do something they called _Christmas shopping _and left IR and her at the castle. IR was in the computer room, researching or something. Apparently he didn't hear it.

She went to the portable phone on the hook and picked it up. Before pressing the talk button, she saw that it was noon. Why hadn't she gone to school, too?

She pressed the button and said, "Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to your parents, please?" A friendly voice said.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked.

"Why, I am the school's principle! Now, may I speak to your parents, please?" He asked jollyily.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and said, "IR, phone's for you."

"Huh? Who would- oh, God..."

He came out of the computer room, looking worried. She handed him the phone and went into the kitchen.

She just couldn't miss this.

She peeked around the doorway.

"Yes, yes. I am truely sorry about her behavior... Yes, I'll be there right away... Alright... Good bye."

He hung up. "I know you're there. Come, we're going to the school. Cat seems to have caused trouble again."

I sat in the big blue chair, waiting for IR to come. I couldn't beleive that that retard told on me. Priss.

Shot sat at his gigantor desk, looking at me. "I called your father, young lady, and he is coming for a talk."

I almost laughed out loud. Father? IR? Oh my God!

I sneered at him. "Was that supposed to be a threat?"

He looked astonished, like no student had ever talked back to his big, royal, baldness. "Excuse me?"

"That's right, I said it." I challenged him.

He rubbed his temples. "Please, this is your first day. Why would you get in a fight?"

Thank God IR came then, because I was about to murder the jerk.

He came in with 21 at his side. The principle looked even more astonished. "Um, excuse me, may I ask who you are?"

IR glared at me, and I grinned sheepishly. "I am her guardian. I presume that you are the principle."

The principle still looked suprised, but didn't ask any questions. "Uh, hello! I am Principle Bonhaert. Your daughter seemed to cause some trouble today."

He glared at me again. "Like what?"

Bonhaert frowned and said, "She started a fight with Mackanzie Rowll this morning. She suffered internal bleeding and blackouts throughout the day, and is now hospitalized."

"Ye-" IR started.

"This is very serious mister- uh-" He read off a paper. "Rockstar?... Well, she could have died. We are thinking of ridding her of the School completely."

Then he morphed. Like, into an Eraser. They-he-what?... Whatever.

A furry paw lashed out at me and I jumped backward. The secretary in the next room didn't hear a thing, apparently. I knocked down a bookcase and surveyed the room. Not nearly enough room. Ceiling too hard to smash through. Crap.

I punched him in the face, and instead of going for me again, he headed towards IR and Expiriment 21.

10: IR's Dirty Secret...?

"I know your secret, IR." The Eraser growled.

"No... No, you don't! No one does!" Instead of moving, I just stared at him.

The Eraser didn't attept to touch him. "Hahahaa. Funny stuff. I came here to tell your little friends what a liar you have been."

IR looked scared. Truely scared. More scared then when I had threatened to drop him from the air.

He was terrified.

The Eraser tsked. "Wow. So you haven't told them about your little curse?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" IR held up a fist defenseivly.

"Oh, really?" The Eraser snapped his fingers. "Aw, you suck!" Something said.

It was his shadow. His shadow talked. It popped up from underneath him.

"Sorry, bud." It said.

IR backed away. "No... No! Why did you do this to me, Stan?"

"It's what you get for not welcoming me into your shadow, ab-less!"

IR gasped. "Take that back! It's your fault!"

The Eraser grinned evilly. "Don't you want your old body back, warrior? Don't you want to love and not have to be trapped by a curse?"

IR looked at me. "I can love, you dumbwit!"

"Oh, really? Then don't you want to show it? I can make Stan give it all back to you."

"Except you'll have a pink shadow."

I butt in. "Can't anyone tell me what's going on? For the fifth time?"

IR looked at me again, longingly. "I'll tell you _all _when we get back, love."

I gaped at him. Did he say 'love'?

"See, I can show it!"

"But don't you want your body back, IR? That's not your true name, now is it, warrior?" The Eraser sneered.

All of a sudden, IR screamed and held his head.

"See? It's already wearing off. In a short amount of time, that body will collapse. That is, if you don't get your real body back soon." The Eraser said.

"And how do I do that, big shot?" IR managed to say.

"You see, all of the old Expiriments are being terminated. Killed. We are starting a new Project. A new life. So, all Expiriments except 21 and 8 must be found and killed. I see that you have 21. But that one isn't my objective."

"Then what is?"

"All you have to do to get your body back is give me Expiriment 13."

**End**

Next book:

Song-A New Soul; An Old Soul

Romance is becoming a problem for Cat as she realizes that the only reason IR rescued her is for to become the Singer... That she doesn't even know what it is yet! IR has to reveal secrets that he hardly knew he had and maybe too many allies come along... Including IR's old friends... Some people are turning into assasins and striking back and old memories pound Cat into going world-wide... And a traitor is among one of Cat's and IR's _closest_ friends...


End file.
